Beautiful Disaster
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Emily has a concert in La Push after her accident. She sings and plays piano and talks with Sam afterward about them. Sam/Emily. Please Read and Review it's my first Twilight story.


**Hey all my readers, I know you've been wondering where I've vanished lately. Well truth be told I took a break from writing for a while and have been watching the Olympics. And I've been reading Twilight and have been sort of obsessive about the whole Sam/Emily relationship. For those Twilight readers you know what I'm talking about. Anyways here is a one shot about that couple from Twilight I hope you enjoy it anyway. And I don't own anything not the characters or the song.**

It had been a whole month since that fateful accident to young Miss Emily Young. When she was attacked by a 'bear' at least that was the story everyone heard. What people don't know was that it wasn't a bear at all, it was Sam Uley who was in his werewolf form. But no one besides those who knew of the council and the pack who right now just consisted of Jared and Sam and soon to be Paul. Emily was at the house her aunt had bought her not too far from her own house so Emily could have privacy but she was close to family. However Emily thought it was because her aunt wanted to keep an eye on her. While she was on bed rest no one really knew it but Emily was a bit of an musician she loved to write music and sing.

She did her best when she wrote piano music and later today she would be singing a song she had wrote infront of the _entire_ reservation. Including Sam, but she tried not to dwell on that fact. She knew that he was still engaged to her second cousin and she wasn't going to let her own feelings for him break up his engagement. Leah wouldn't ever forgive her ever. So Emily tried not to spend to much time alone with Sam but it was hard when he came over every day to her house to say he was sorry.

Doing her best she walked around her house as she had just gotten dressed in her casual dress. She however dressed more formally because the council members would be there. Her face how had long scars all the way down from her hair line to her jaw. Deciding she would show her scars she pulled her long jet black raven hair into a low ponytail and then braid it down the rest of the way. Her nice cooper skin shone brightly as she grabbed her sheet music as she got into the car she had bought with the little money she had as she made her way to the little entertainment area that was in the center of La Push. Already there was a piano and a microphone, Emily took a deep breath as she parked her car she got up and walked over and put her sheet music down on the piano as she saw how beautiful it was. Running her hand across the smooth surface she smiled as she touched a key on the piano it was in perfectly in tune.

"Emily…" A deep male voice said from behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello Sam" Emily said softly not looking at him on purpose.

"Please look at me Emily…I said I'm sorry a thousand times" Sam said putting his already hot hand on her chilly skin. She had almost forgotten how cold she could have easily gotten. Sam was always toasty since he was a werewolf, and she knew that.

"Sam I told you a thousand times too, I don't blame you for what happened to me. It was a bear that attacked me not you" Emily said softly she knew people were arriving because she could hear the cars but she still did not look at him. Instead he turned her around and looked at her face. Emily didn't meet his eyes as she looked down at her feet finding her shoes strangely interesting.

"Here you'll get cold…and I don't need my jacket…and I told Leah it was over between me and her." Sam said his face looking down at her. He was easily hovering over her as she barely came up to his chest, he pulled her over toward her and put his nice and warm jacket over her shoulders and pulled her arms through the sleeves with care.

"I know it was a bear, and I'm sorry that it happened anyways….I'll make it up to you, Emily Young I love you" Sam said softly as he kissed her head gently. Emily however just pulled away gently as she looked up at him, barely coming up to his chest she pushed him toward the audience.

"Go sit down" Emily said gently as she smirked as he bowed as if he was her servant. Sighing thinking he would never leave her alone she didn't seem to mind as she sat down at the piano. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam about to sit down in the front but some other person pushed him out of the way and told him to go toward the back more because of how tall he was. Giggling slightly she put the sheet music on the piano as she tested out the microphone.

After a few minutes everyone was there as Emily started warming up a bit on the piano and her singing as she then stopped.

"Hi, thanks for coming out today. For those who don't know I'm Emily Young and well I was in the hospital and while I was there I wrote this song and everything. So I hope you like it." Emily said into the microphone as she then adjusted it as she started hitting the keys. (**A/N:** This is actually Kelly Clarkson's song Beautiful Disaster I just thought it was very pretty and something Emily might write…and this is the Piano version where it is just Kelly singing with the Piano. So I don't own the song, or anything. And Emily's singing will be in italics)

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_If I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_His magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_Don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_Oh oh...beautiful_

_Oh oh...beautiful disaster_

Emily stopped when she smiled as she looked around the crowd. The people smiled at her as she stood up and gave a little bow as she then grabbed her music sheets, putting them gently in her bag she felt herself being lifted off the ground with ease. She knew who it was from how warm the arms where that held her close to his body.

"Well how did I do Sam?" Emily asked gently her voice light as she turned her head to try and look at him but he had buried his face in the side of her neck so swiftly she almost didn't notice that he had but his warm breath had tickled her neck gently.

"It was heavenly Emily, you're voice is the voice of an angel and you are more beautiful than anything in the world" Sam said whispering it against her neck before pulling back and put her down gently and kissed her head softly.

"Thanks…even with my horrible scared face you still make me blush" Emily said softly as she let a blush creep up against her cooper tone skin. Sam however frowned.

"You're beautiful disaster, just as much as me. And I don't care what you say, you're gorgeous to me." Sam muttered as he pulled her into a soft tender but very sweet and romantic kiss.


End file.
